Microondas
by RavenAkatsuki
Summary: ¿Qué demonios es lo que hay dentro del microondas? Personajes principales: todos los akatsukis


Disclaimer.- Naruto y compañía no me pertenecen. Porque si así lo fuera, los alfajores con dulce de leche que hago para vender con el nombre de "Akatsuki" fueran hechos por los mismos "Akatsukis" y dominaría el mundo... y no estaría escribiendo esta historia.

**Microondas**

By.- RavenAkatsuki

Primer lunes del mes, día de descanso para Akatsuki. El único día en que están todos juntos en la cueva.

- ¡Kakuzu! ¿Dónde demonios está mi rosario? – preguntaba Hidan sumamente irritado, corriendo por los pasillos – ¡Kakuzu!

- ¿Qué? Estoy ocupado ahora - dijo Kakuzu "tranquilamente", casi ignorándolo.

Llegó hasta la sala, donde se encontraba su compañero – Oye – lo miró de forma suspicaz - ¿De dónde demonios has sacado ese dinero que estás contando? – preguntó el peliblanco señalando acusadoramente a Kakuzu y a su fajo de billetes.

- De un negocio, duh – respondió sin prestarle mucha atención.

- ¿Ya mataste a Asuma? – preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

- No – guardó un poco de billetes en su maletín.

- ¿Entonces? – dijo empezando a impacientarse por no conseguir una respuesta convincente.

- He vendido una cadena de plata que tenía un triángulo dentro de un círculo, que me encontré tirada en tu cama – le respondió, mientras se levantaba dispuesto a irse.

- Ah...- Ba, idioteces, "una cadenita de plata que tenía un triángulo dentro de un círculo". Espera... Jashin-Sama – ¡Kakuzu! Eso era mío, idiota - decía histérico tirándose de los cabellos.

- Ah, si. Ya sabía – dijo dándole la espalda mientras caminaba tranquilo.

- ¡Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo! Jashin-Sama te maldice, joder - dijo atacándolo con la guadaña, Kakuzu se apartó y ésta fue a dar a otra persona que pasaba por allí.

- ¡Ah!

- Demonios – dijo el jashinista con una vena en su sien – Kakuzu, para qué te apartas ¡Ya maté a otro! – sonríe - Aunque no es algo de lo queme deba arrepentir...

- ¡Demonios, Hidan! mira lo que has hecho – dijo Deidara que acababa de llegar – ¡Lo has matado!

- No, no está muerto, míralo...- Hidan se le acercó – Oie ¿Me devuelves la guadaña??- preguntó de manera sarcástica.

- Pedazo de $%&* - Un puño se enterró en la cara del jashinista, dejándolo estampado en una de las paredes – ¡Mira! Ahora tendré que buscar una de mis piernas de repuesto, demonios – dijo Sasori sacando la guadaña que se había quedado clavada en lo que quedaba de piso junto con su rodilla y demás piezas – ¡Toma! – Sasori le tiró la guadaña a Hidan, clavándosela en el pecho.

Hidan gritó mientras empezaba a desangrarse.

- Esto parece una película de terror – dijo Deidara dedicándole una mirada asesina al peliblanco.

- Ahora Deidara, vámonos – ordenó Sasori – no tenemos nada que hacer aquí...-

- Cierto y ¡Toma, por molestar a mi maestro! – dijo Deidara golpeando el pecho de Hidan – ¡Puaj! Me he llenado de sangre – dijo agitando sus manos.

- Ten cuidado, me riegas – dijo Sasori bastante enojado.

- Lo siento, danna – dijo Deidara limpiándose con algo que encontró por ahí.

- ¡No te limpies en mi ropa! – gritó Kakuzu, separándolo de él.

Deidara le sacó sus 3 lenguas visibles de manera infantil y se encaminó a su habitación.

- Deidara...

- ¿Qué pasa, danna? – preguntó volteando a mirarle.

- Cárgame – dijo mirando para un costado, levemente sonrojado.

- ¿Que qué? – preguntó desconfiando de sus oídos.

- Deidara, necesito que me cargues – dijo casi suplicando - Estoy sin pierna y no puedo caminar

Hidan soltó una risa burlona al oír algo así por parte de Sasori - Eso te pasa por sacar tus piezas de la madera de los muebles de 2 pesos que compró Kakuzu – dijo Hidan entregándose por completo a la risa – Auch, reír duele. ¡Kakuzu, sácame de aquí por favor!

Kakuzu hizo oídos sordos y siguió contando su dinero.

- Vamos danna - Deidara cargó en su espalda a Sasori y se fueron.

- ¡Kakuzu! – gritó Hidan comenzando a perder su poca paciencia.

- Déjame, eso te pasa por insoportable - le dijo Kakuzu encaminándose hacia un lugar más alejado de todo ese alboroto.

- ¿Qué demonios es todo esto? – preguntó quien acababa de llegar, señalando el piso que estaba echo añicos, los pedazos de madera, el hueco en la pared y la sangre regada por todas partes.

- Buenos días, Konan – la saludó Kakuzu de manera cortés - Fue Hidan - respondió mientras guardaba su dinero.

- ¡No es cierto! – se defendió el pleiblanco - esa sangre no es mía

- No, qué va – dijo Konan viendo como la sangre caía del cuerpo del jashinista.

- No es lo que parece ¡Todo es parte de un genjutsu de Itachi! – seguía alegando, tratando de buscar una respuesta convincente, cosa que a Hidan no se le da muy bien... – Él me odia porque sacrifiqué a su perrito Poochy

- ¡Así que fuiste tú! – dijo Itachi que pasaba por ahí, sacando el Mangekyo Sharingan.

- Déjalo, Itachi, luego te comprarás otro...- dijo Konan sarcásticamente.

- Jamás, ese otro no será igual ¡Nunca! – defendió Kakuzu a su dinero.

- Ya cállate Kakuzu. Vete, Itachi. Y tú, Hidan, limpiarás la cueva todo este mes, repararás el piso y la pared, y luego de eso te encerraré una semana en el sótano sin cuchillos ni elementos punzo-cortantes

- No, por favor, enciérrame con Kakuzu ¡Pero en el sótano sin ofrendas para Jashin, no!- suplicó Hidan.

- Bueno. Pero limpia todo ahora – terminó Konan y se fue a la cocina.

- Ya escuchaste, Kakuzu ¡Ahora sácame de aquí! – gritó tratando de quitarse la guadaña.

- Nadie ha dicho que te saque de allí - dijo Kakuzu mirándolo con aires de superioridad.

- ¡Wa! – un grito seco se escuchó desde la cocina.

- Konan chillona -dijo Hidan

- Cállate ¡Quizás ha encontrado una mina de oro! – dijo Kakuzu y se fue corriendo a la cocina.

- Estúpido Kakuzu – dijo Hidan mirando como su compañero se marchaba – si supieras que hay una mina de oro detrás de nuestra habitación...

- ¿Qué pasó, Konan? – preguntó Kakuzu esperando una respuesta relacionada con "dinero".

- ¡Es horrible! – dijo ella de manera dramática, llevándose una mano a la frente.

- Caramba, y yo que pensé que ya te habías acostumbrado a ver a Pain...

- No, Pain no, mira esto - Konan señaló un objeto a Kakuzu.

- ¿Qué? Eso es un microondas, Konan...- dijo mirándola como si fuera de otro planeta.

- No, lo que hay dentro de él – le dijo señalándolo.

- ¿Qué es? ¿Demasiado dinero para ti? – preguntó Kakuzu - ¡Yo me hago cargo!

- ¡No! Lo que pasa es que entré aquí a sacarme un helado y el microondas sonó: ¡Clink!- dijo Konan mientras hacía gestos para que Kakuzu la entendiera mejor.

- Si. Eso sí que da miedo – dijo con ironía, mientras se alejaba de ella.

- No, idiota – le dijo enojada, se tranquilizó y siguió - Y luego fui a ver lo que había dentro de él

- Y el helado estaba hecho pomada en el microondas... ¡Qué desperdicio!! ¡Es una gran pérdida de dinero!!! – dijo Kakuzu agarrándose la cabeza y hablando de manera dramática.

- No – dijo Konan irritada – Tú no entiendes, mira... – dijo Konan con voz sombría abriendo el microondas.

- Pero qué puede haber dentro del microon... – Kakuzu no pudo terminar la frase, pues lanzó un grito ahogado al ver lo que había allí.

- ¿Qué pasó, qué pasó? – preguntó muy curioso Itachi, que acababa de llegar-

- ¡Es la cosa más asquerosa que he visto en mi vida, después de Hidan con bikini! - dijo Kakuzu tapándose los ojos.

- ¿En qué ocasión viste eso? – Dijo Itachi mirándolo sospechosamente.

- Cuando lo vi sin querer en el baño – dijo Kakuzu llevándose una mano al mentón, mientras que con la otra se seguía tapando los ojos - Los días que se cierra la capa es porque tiene un bikini puesto... aunque no lo hace muy a menudo

- Yo no vería algo así ni aunque me pagaran – dice Konan con un gesto de repugnancia.

- Pues... yo depende de cuánto paguen – dice Kakuzu, Itachi le da una palmada en la espalda.

- ¿Y qué puede ser peor que eso?- preguntó el Uchiha buscando una respuesta.

- Esto - dijo Konan y le mostró lo que había dentro del microondas

- OMG ¿A quién demonios se le ocurriría meter algo así en el...microondas?? - gritó Itachi aterrado - Esto es lo más feo que he visto después de Kisame – dijo asqueado.

- ¿Algo más feo que yo? ¿Qué es?- preguntó Kisame que había ido a la cocina al escuchar los gritos.

- Esto – dijo Itachi y se apartó dejando ver a Kisame lo que había dentro del microondas.

- ¡Wa! - gritó también Kisame – Esto es lo más horrible que he visto después de los espejos – dijo tomando su rostro con ambas manos.

Todos le miraron con lástima.

- ¿Qué pasa, por qué gritan todos? – dijo Zetsu llegando del jardín.

- Mira – dijeron todos a excepción de Kakuzu, quien aún se tapaba los ojos, mientras abrían el microondas.

Zetsu se quedó con los ojos como platos y no articuló ninguna palabra.

- ¿Qué no vas a gritar? – preguntó Kakuzu destapándose los ojos.

Zetsu cayó al piso desmayado.

- Siempre fue el más raro aquí...- dijo Kisame observándolo.

- Yo casi tuve la misma reacción- dijo Konan recordando.

- ¿Qué es ese escándalo? – preguntó Sasori entrando a la cocina.

- Es que hemos visto algo terrible...- le respondió Kakuzu con una mueca de repugnancia.

- ¿Las ratas que se están comiendo las capas? – preguntó Sasori, recordando unos agujeros en sus ropas que no habían sido hechos en batalla.

- No, algo mucho peor, mira...- dijo Kakuzu apartándose, dejando ver lo que había dentro del microondas.

Sasori puso cara de espanto - ¡Eso es peor que sentir todas las asquerosas lenguas de Deidara y Orochimaru juntas!

- ¿Ya has tenido esa experiencia? – preguntó Konan curiosa.

Sasori se puso nervioso - ¡E-es sólo una forma de decir! – dijo justificándose.

- Ah - dijeron todos, restándole importancia.

- ¿Qué yo qué? – dijo Deidara abriéndose paso para entrar a la cocina.

- ¿Es que acaso todos van a entrar a la cocina? – se quejó Kakuzu - ¡Es demasiado pequeña para todos!!

- Por eso te dijimos que comprases una más grande, pero cómo dices que hay que ahorrar para comprarle nuestros derechos a Masashi Kishimoto y dárselos a RavenAkatsuki y a todos los que escriben fics...- dijo Itachi al estilo locutor de radio.

- Es que eso es más importante que la cocina...además los locos de fanfiction se lo merecen – dijo Kakuzu guiñándole un ojo a la cámara, tratando de quedar bien.

- Bueno y qué era eso por lo que gritaban – insistió Deidara, ignorando los últimos comentarios.

- Es que... míralo con tus propios ojos – dijo Konan y le mostró lo que había dentro del ya bastante mencionado aparato.

Deidara se puso blanco - ¡Esto es más feo que Sasori desnudo! – gritó.

Todos le miraron sorprendidos.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó al ver la vista de todos posada en él.

- ¿Lo has visto desnudo? – preguntó Kisame escandalizado.

- ¡Claro! – respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Todos lo miraron nuevamente.

- ¿Y qué tiene? Si no tiene nada que ocultar, hum. Está todo hecho de madera y no tiene nada ahí – dijo Deidara defendiéndose.

- Que vergüenza... – dijo Itachi - ¿Y los bultos que se ven bajo sus pantalones?

- Son falsos, hum – asintió Deidara cruzándose de brazos sonriente.

- ¡Cállate, tarado! – dijo Sasori dándole un golpe en la nuca.

- Ya – le dijo el rubio bastante enojado - Si aún no les he dicho la vez en que me quisiste violar sin tener con qué...

- ¡Que te callaras! – rugió Sasori y golpeó su brazo – Y eso que acaba de decir no es cierto – dijo mientras un color carmín teñía sus mejillas.

- Ajá...- dijeron todos.

- Por qué tanto escándalo - Pain al entró a la cocina – Oigan ¿No les molesta estar tan apretados en este lugar? – dijo mientras trataba de hacerse espacio.

- Es más espacioso que las habitaciones - dijo Konan sarcásticamente.

- Son unos escandalosos ¡Jashin-Sama los maldice!

Todos voltearon a ver al emisor de estas palabras.

- Lo siento – dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza - Es que tanto tiempo con Hidan te trauma - se disculpó Kakuzu.

- ¡Jashin-Sama los maldice por intentar ser más escandalosos e insoportables que yo!!!

Todos volvieron a ver a Kakuzu.

- ¡Ese fue Hidan! – gritó Kakuzu apuntando al recién llegado.

- Por qué no me dejaban disfrutar de mi dolor en silencio – se quejó el jashinista desde la puerta de la cocina, ya que no había nada de espacio allí.

- Es que hemos visto lo peor que nuestros ojos pudieran haber...visto- dijo Zetsu levantándose del piso.

- Si, fue peor que cuando estuve con la madre de Pain - dijo la parte negra de Zetsu.

– ¡¿Estuviste con mi madre?! - preguntó Pain con una vena en la sien.

- No, no es cierto - se defendió la parte blanca.

- ¡Ya verás, eh! Ya verás cuando pueda agarrarte – dijo Pain tratando de acercarse a él entre la multitud de idiotas – Bueno...me vengaré más tarde.

- Y qué era eso por lo que tanto gritaban – preguntó Hidan.

- ¡Eso! – dijeron todos menos Pain y le apuntaron el microondas.

Hidan lo miró serio, y luego empezó a reír con su típica risa desquiciada.

- ¿Qué, por qué te ríes? Jamás imaginamos ver algo así dentro del horno, y encima tú te ríes ¡Esto es asqueroso! – dijo Kisame poniéndose "azul" de la ira.

- Pain, querido – le dijo dándole una palmadita en la espalda - Te dije que no era buena idea – Pain empezó a ponerse rojo - En el horno hubiese sido más fácil, nadie lo utiliza, por algo está lleno de telarañas- dijo de manera burlona.

Todos miraron acusadoramente a Pain.

- Pero corrían el riesgo de quemarse – dijo mientras miraba hacia un costado.

- Pero si los necesitabas tan urgentes, hubieras comprado otros – le dijo el peliblanco casi riendo por ver en ese estado a su líder.

- Kakuzu no me quiso dar dinero...- se excusó Pain.

- Pero cómo se te ocurre ¡Te dije que no era buena idea secar tus calzoncillos en el microondas! - concluyó Hidan.

Y ¡Plop! Todos cayeron de espaldas...

Fin

Guao, le cambié bastante. Pero quedó mejor que antes n.n

Bueno, ahora lo volveré a publicar, y espero que vuelva a tener reviews T.T

Espero que les haya gustado y se hayan reído un poco (aunque sea un poco), y que no les pese y dejen reviews por favor, recuerden que son los que nos alientan a seguir escribiendo.

Gracias por todo,

RavenAkatsuki


End file.
